


Poison

by anonymousblue



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vomiting, mild awkward tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousblue/pseuds/anonymousblue
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are allied against Dr. Eggman when things go wrong.





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> A short little practice thing while I figure out proper pacing and how to write these two  
> Also pls note the tags and don't read if easily squicked, this fic is kinda gross

“Blasted hedgehogs,” Eggman curses in a shrill voice as he watches in horror as his latest invention is trashed through the monitor, it's massive weight bruising the steel floor as it collapsed into a broken heap. It wasn't enough that he had to deal with Shadow, who as expected had come to retrieve his emerald Eggman had stolen for his newest plans, but for some reason that blue nuisance had tagged along as well which effectively threw a wrench in his plans. His supreme robot was a precaution built to handle one ridiculously fast hedgehog pest, not two. Eggman’s mustache twitches in anger as Sonic’s nasally voice is picked up by the speakers.

“You're gonna have to try some new tricks Egg-head, that was too easy,” Sonic taunts with a grin, using Eggman's out of commission robot as a glorified pedestal in the center of the steel room.

“Now the emerald, doctor,” Shadow demands cooly with his scowl fixated on the screen that was displaying the livid villain.

“If you come on out and hand it over already, we’ll even go easy on ya,” Sonic goads with a mischievous look before glancing to Shadow with his hands on his hips, “then we can have our race and you won't have any more excuses not to. Unless this was all just to procrastinate on getting your butt kicked.”

Shadow’s eyes narrow, “it's not an excuse, it's just a matter of priorities which you wouldn't understand since your brain is as slow as you are.”

“Then what does that make you since I'm fa--"

“ENOUGH,” the mad doctor interrupts and slams his fists against his console, screen flickering from the abuse. “I do not need to listen to you imbeciles bickering like I'm not even in the room!” 

“--but you're not in the room,” Sonic helpfully corrects with a smirk, “you're hiding and talking through a scree-"

“THAT'S IT!! You've been a real thorn in my side today so I'll oblige you rodents! Here! have your ‘new trick,’” Dr. Eggman spits wickedly before assaulting his keyboard with a list of commands. The screen blinks before going black, punctuated by the slam of the only exit being sealed shut by a thick metal door.

“Running away? That's nothing new,” the hero snorts at the vacant screen high above before turning to Shadow, not looking the least bit discouraged about being locked in, “Did’ja see that? Baldy looked like he was gonna burst a vein today.”

“This isn't the time for chit-chat, hedgehog,” the biohog reprimands, charcoal ears swiveling for any other signs of this apparent new trick Sonic just had to provoke Eggman into giving. Because great. Piddling around and wasting time with traps was just what Shadow wanted to deal with when he could be getting his stolen emerald back.

“Yeahyeah,” Sonic waves off not put off by Shadow’s typical lack of enthusiasm, but taking an equally defensive stance once they hear the squeal of shifting metal parts in the walls surrounding them, revealing large vents.

Then there’s a hiss, as if high pressured air was being released from a slashed tire. And it greets them: a dense yellow gas began gushing into the room from the large vents as if a dam had just exploded. The two back into the center of the room away from the surrounding fumes rushing in towards them, Shadow joining Sonic on top of the destroyed robot’s chassis for higher ground.

“Poisonous gas in a locked room? Talk about cliche,” Sonic scoffs in mock disappointment as he searches for an escape route, peach arm thrown over his muzzle to help block out the putrid gas. It does little to help however, emerald eyes stinging and lungs itching as the gas rolls over them.

“But effective if we don't get a move on already,” barks the agent over Sonic's muffled coughing.

“Don't have to tell me twice.”

It takes two chaos spears but it does the job and the two are quick through the narrow and jagged hole in the thick gate, gas spilling out behind them. And even faster down the dim hall they initially chased Eggman's robot down, the pair resuming their original goal of retrieving Shadow’s emerald and stopping Eggman.

As they weaved through steel columns and darted down the massive corridor, Shadow noted that so far he felt completely fine despite the considerable amount of gas they must have breathed in before escaping. That's only to be expected with his resistance to poisons, he believed it was poison anyway. It certainly wouldn't be harmless coming from the doctor whatever it was. The agent’s thoughts trail off as he finds the spot where Sonic should be running beside him empty, and the hero instead slowing significantly.

Sonic squeezes his eyes shut for a moment as they ran, shaking his head to focus. He hadn't even realized he stumbled to a walk until Shadow came into view saying something. But he couldn't follow, it was like he was speaking in another language… only able to distinguish the low voice.

“Hedgehog?” Shadow impatiently snaps his fingers in front of glazed over jade eyes in an attempt to gather his focus of the now still hedgehog, “Sonic?”

“Wha..?”

“Are you okay?”

“Uh….yeah… Yeah,” because obviously Sonic's immediate reaction was to say yes, of course, nothing he couldn't run off but an unwelcome wave of nausea indicated otherwise and he hunches over to lean with his hands on his knees, giving a rather pathetic looking thumbs up. “I’m spiffy.”

Shadow cocks a brow in obvious disbelief and Sonic glances away from the agent’s unimpressed gaze, swallowing the saliva pooling in his mouth before conceding, “I’m just a little queasy from the gas, I think-- it’s nothing.”

Shadow simply gives a gruff noise in response, and it sounds too close to amused for Sonic’s liking. Usually it would be a treat to hear such a rare noise coming from the closed off biohog, but not when it was at Sonic’s expense.

“What about you?” Sonic retorts to flip the attention off of him and he winces at the sound of his own voice as a growing migraine began to pulse behind his eyes; the cloying smell of chemicals that always seemed to be prevalent in Eggman’s bases further aggravating him. “You breathed in the same junk too,” he points out, vision beginning to swim as a cold sweat prickled on the back of his too warm neck. 

“Ultimate lifeform, remember?” Shadow answers smugly before grabbing hold of his peach wrist and Sonic looks like he wants to jeer at him for the unexpected action. But the agent felt welcomingly cool against his hot skin so he instead just swallows thickly letting Shadow manhandle him with a frown.

“Your heart rate is abnormal,” Shadow informs after a moment before dropping the limb. “Hedgehog, if there is…” And Sonic seems to unfocus at that, unable to hear the rest as if he had been suddenly dunked into icy water, with a heavy lump settling in his throat. He attempts to listen for Shadow's words, something-- anything to ground himself from the oppressive vertigo but his body just wasn’t cooperating. His efforts are interrupted when another overwhelming wave of nausea crashes over him and he clenches his jaw automatically.

He would get through this... and it'd be fine… focus.

Oh. Shadow was saying something again… and he had a weird look on his face now, but he just couldn’t register the words. Blue legs began to tremble with the effort of keeping him upright, until the room seemed to go sideways. Then all he can see is black, except he's still very much conscious. It's when he realizes that “oh,” Shadow had caught him from colliding into the hard floor.

“Shadow, I…” Sonic moans into Shadow's shoulder who seems to go rigid at his words, Sonic’s face feeling too hot and he's unsure if it's because of his rival holding him up or whatever he breathed in back there. Perhaps a combination.

Shadow purses his lips as Sonic pants into his neck and remains silent so the speedster can hopefully offer some insight on what effects he was feeling from the poison but it all came out as unintelligible mewls. It was... odd... seeing the cocky hero like this to say the least. Sonic sucks in a shuddering breath through his nose as something sour settled into the pit of his stomach, breakfast slurping up his esophagus.

“Stupid gas--,” Sonic sobs in frustration and hiccups a sickly noise before looking alarmed, palm clapping over his muzzle, “I- I think I'm--” he twists away as best as he can to vomit up the soupy stew of chilli dogs and pancakes he had at Tails’. It spurts between his fingers and dribbles down his trembling wrist, effectively soaking Sonic’s cotton glove. Shadow meanwhile silently holds Sonic firmly in place while leaning away from the growing puddle. Luckily most of it made its intended destination of the metal floor-- Shadow notes with a quiet sigh.

The agent was actually feeling a semblance of pity as he observes Sonic dry heave until undoubtedly sore while illness wracked his body, it was almost nostalgic in a way. He hesitantly drops a hand on Sonic's quilled back while the hero swallows shaky breaths against Shadow's torso.

They weren't going to be going very far if Sonic could barely walk, much less stand without assistance and with the uncertainty of whether this was going to get worse… hell, it was likely Sonic was already dehydrated. Shadow gingerly takes hold of Sonic’s clammy arm-- the blue hedgehog not seeming to acknowledge his actions at all-- and peels the soiled glove away, careful to grab it by a clean corner before discarding it to the floor with a splat.

Shadow then scoops up the sick hedgehog in his arms, Sonic making an inarticulate noise of surprise before the agent continues at a quick pace. Should he call Tails? No, it'd be faster to just take him to the fox himself. 

“Shadow?” Sonic groans as he sags into streaked arms, confusion written on his sweaty and red face.

“I'll take you to Tails.”

“The emeralds?”

“... It's fine.”

Sonic nods weakly and inches closer to Shadow's cool chest, eyes fluttering shut.

**Author's Note:**

> guilty of using Eggman as plot device crimes  
> ty for reading


End file.
